1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting brackets for displays, in particularly to an adjustable mounting bracket for a display.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat displays or flat televisions can be hung on a wall with a bracket. However, typically, a height or horizontal position of the display cannot be adjusted after being fixed to the wall. In addition, if the user wants to change a display with different sizes, the bracket must be unfixed and changed. It is inconvenient for the user to watch the display in a still position or to always change the display to a different position.